


The Chocolate Bird and Some Bees

by ireadhpinenochian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireadhpinenochian/pseuds/ireadhpinenochian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost Valentine's Day. Luckily, Dean and Cas both have the perfect plan to ask the other to the dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chocolate Bird and Some Bees

“Hey, did you know that St. Valentine was also the patron saint of beekeeping?”

Charlie peeked over her laptop and saw Dean peering intently at his own. She could only see the Rebel Alliance sticker adorning the front of his computer and not his actual screen, but she knew exactly what he was looking at. “Are you on Cas’ blog again?”

Dean’s cheeks and ears turned pink. “What? No. I’m just…” He looked up and saw Charlie’s unimpressed stare. “Okay, I’m on his blog again. Shut up.”

Charlie just laughed. “You have got it so bad,” she told him.

“Do not,” Dean said. “I just… like learning about bees.”

“Uh-huh,” Charlie said. “You just keep telling yourself that.”

“Shut up,” Dean told her again.

Charlie did, for about two seconds. “So, have you figured out what you’re going to do yet?”

The pink on his cheeks turned red and he tried to shrink behind his computer screen.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Charlie said excitedly, closing her own laptop and scooting over on the couch they were sharing in order to better annoy him.

“That wasn’t a yes,” Dean protested, but it was weak at best. He tried to ignore her excited face an inch from his own by continuing to read Cas’ blog, but that didn’t work out for him either. Finally, he sighed. “Okay, but you have to swear you won’t make fun of me.”

Charlie threw up the Vulcan salute. “Scout’s Honor.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “And you have to help me.”

“Ooh, a DIY,” she said. “Color me intrigued. Unless it’s a paper heart with glitter. I mean, they’re alright, but Cas doesn’t strike me as the glitter type.”

“Yeah, I’m not exactly the glitter type either.”

“Then what is it? The suspense is killing me!”

Dean ducked his head and scratched shyly at his ear. “It’s uh… Well, I went to that bakery supply shop over on fifth and maybe sort of got some stuff to make chocolate honeybees.” He chanced a look back up at Charlie who’s mouth had dropped open in an ‘aw’ of epic proportions.

“Oh. My. God.”

“You promised you wouldn’t make fun of me!” Dean’s face was flaming by now, his heartbeat in his ears.

“I’m not making fun!” Charlie swore. “I’m just really excited. This is the cutest and most perfect fracking idea I’ve ever heard.” She stood up suddenly and threw her hands in the air like she just won a marathon. “Let’s do it!”

“You really think it’s a good idea?” Dean asked from his seat on the couch.

“Oh Dean,” Charlie said, patting him on the cheek. “My beautiful but simple best friend.” Dean scowled and batted her hand away, but she continued, “I truly think this is the best idea you’ve ever come up with. I mean, if I was that obsessed with honeybees and you asked me to the dance like that, I’d say yes for sure. Even though you’re a dude!”

“Thanks, Charlie,” Dean said.

“Sure thing, Dean-o. Just remember us little people when you’re making out with your dreamy new boyfriend. Well, maybe not _when_ you’re making out—“

“I get it, thanks,” Dean cut her off.

 --

"What's got your panties in a twist?" 

Cas stopped his pacing and turned to shoot Gabriel a withering glare. "None of your business," he said.

"Au contraire, mon frère," Gabe objected. "You're practically wearing a hole in the carpet over there."

"These are hardwood floors," Cas told him blandly.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Point is," he continued. "Mom and dad put me in charge while they're away on their little Valentine's cruise and I'm not about to get in trouble for you having a mental breakdown on my watch. So come on," he slung an arm around Cas' shoulder and shook him. "Tell Uncle Gabey what the problem is."

"Uncle Gabey?" Cas asked with a raised brow.

"Well, 'brother Gabey' made me sound like I was in the priesthood." Gabriel managed to steer Cas from the front door to the living room and sat him down on the couch. "Now tell me what troubles you, my child."

Cas sighed and began wringing his hands in his lap. "Promise you won't make fun of me," he said, not looking Gabe in the eye. 

“Cross my heart."

Cas took a deep breath to steel himself. "I'm going to ask Dean to the Valentine's Day dance." He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, waiting for Gabe's oncoming barrage of jokes and insults, but there was only silence. Cas peeked one eye open to see Gabe staring at him with a confused expression. 

"And?" Gabe asked. 

Cas furrowed his brows. "And what?" he asked. "That's it. I'm asking Dean to the dance."

"Okay. First off," Gabe said, holding a finger up, "that doesn't answer the question of why you were pacing like a madman in front of the door. And second," another finger went up, "I have no idea why you're worried. Dean'll say yes. You two have been dating forever."

"What?" Cas spluttered. "We're not dating!" He could feel his face heating up.

"You're not?" Gabe asked. "So you're telling me when you two go up to your room to 'study,' you're really--"

"Studying? Yes," Cas told him. "We're friends. We're not--not--"

"Butt buddies?"

"Gabriel!" Cas admonished, scandalized. 

“Chill out, broski. And to think, I’ve been running interference with our parents this whole time.” He shook his head and clucked his tongue. “So, anyway, tell me about this master plan to woo your not-boyfriend.”

Cas sighed. “Well, I got him some chocolate.”

“That’s a good start, everyone loves chocolate.”

“Yes, but the problem is that it hasn’t arrived yet and I need to get it by today so that I can ask him before the dance tomorrow!”

“What do you mean it hasn’t arrived yet? What, you’re too good to go to the store and pick up the chocolate yourself? I know you’ve got a driver’s license, kiddo. I was the one that took you to get it.”

Cas narrowed his eyes. “It’s not regular chocolate, Gabriel. It had to be more special than that.”

“Dean doesn’t seem like one to turn his nose up at some cheap chocolate, but okay. I’m with you. You got your boy some gourmet chocolates. Hey, if he turns you down, can I have them? I’ve always wanted to try some fancy shmancy confections. But you know my motto, quantity is quality.”

“It’s not gourmet, exactly. It’s—“

He was cut off by the ringing of the doorbell and Cas was tearing across his house in the blink of an eye.

Gabriel followed him at a much more leisurely pace, stopping to lean against the wall as he watched Cas thank the delivery man.

“You okay there, Cassie?” Gabriel asked him.

“Yes,” Cas replied. “Now, if you’ll excuse me I have to go and make a card to go with these.”

“At least let me see what it is that had you pacing a trench in front of the door.”

Cas held his package close. “No, I don’t trust you to not eat them.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “I have _a little_ self-control, jeez.”

Cas peered at him for a moment, assessing, before finally handing over the box.

“He loves Star Wars,” Cas explained. “And Han Solo is his favorite.”

Gabriel held up the box and examined what looked like a mini replica of the Millennium Falcon. “Dang, bro. You’re telling me this is chocolate?”

“Yes,” Cas said. “Now please give it back. It’s for Dean.”

Gabe handed the box back to Cas. “He’s going to say yes for sure, Castiel. Don’t you worry about it.”

Cas allowed a small grin to spread. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Gabe allowed them a moment to bask in the sincere moment, then added. “You two’ll be bangin’ by week’s end.”

Rolling his eyes, Cas turned and went to his room.

“Need any help with your card?” Gabe called as Cas slammed his door shut. “I’m a really good drawer! Which one of you is Han and which one is Chewie? Wait, scratch that, we’re doing romantic relationships. Who’s Han and who’s Lando?”

 --

“I can’t do this.”

Charlie rolled her eyes. “You big wimp,” she said. “You’re going to be fine. You’ve got the adorably punny, handmade card, the handmade, _bee-shaped_ chocolates, and you’re not too hard on the eyes. Now go over there and get your man.” She pointed over to where Cas had his head stuck halfway in his locker, shuffling something around.

“Okay, you’re right, okay,” Dean said, taking a huge gulp of air and flexing his chest out before letting the breath out and deflating. “I can’t do this. Do it for me?” he asked hopefully.

“Ask out a guy?” Charlie snorted. “No way. It’d be an epic failure. But Cas is totally gone on you, ask anyone in the school. We’re taking bets.”

Dean shot her a horrified look.

“Okay, no one’s taking bets, but I’m pretty sure Gabe tried to.” Charlie sighed and gave Dean a push. “Go on,” she said. “Get this over with. Sheesh, it’s like waiting for Ron and Hermione to get a clue over here.” She gave him another, slightly harder push and he stumbled a bit before straightening and glaring at her. “Okay, okay. Go at your own pace. I’ll just be over here dying of old age.”

Dean kept his eye roll in check, mainly because he was too focused on Cas and the fact that he was about to go over and potentially ruin their friendship. He took one more deep breath.

 --

Cas was too nervous. He’d had everything planned out this morning, how he was going to march right up to Dean at his locker and proudly present him with his gift and card and Dean would be so impressed that Cas hopefully wouldn’t have to even ask Dean to the dance, Dean would just say yes and everything would be perfect.

But instead, Cas was considering banging his head against his locker door because Gabriel had somehow managed to convince him that the best route for his card was a Star Wars pun. _I really Obi-Wan you to be my Valentine_. Cas was pathetic. He was going to go crawl into the nearest hole and die of shame. He was going to run away as fast as possible, change names and possibly grow a beard. He was going to—

Someone cleared their throat behind him.

“Hey, Cas.”

“Dean,” Cas answered, panic flashing across his face before he steeled himself and turned around. “Hello. Happy Valentine’s Day.” He tried for a smile, but it felt too forced so he let it drop.

Dean blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah. Happy Valentine’s Day, dude.”

They both stood awkwardly, not making eye contact until at once they both shouted, “Here!” and shoved their presents into the other’s arms.

Cas looked down at what Dean had given him. A heart shaped card with _Will you BEE mine_ written in Dean’s messy handwriting. And attached to the card, a bag of bee shaped chocolates. He looked up to see Dean staring down at his gift in awe.

“Is this a _chocolate Millennium Falcon_?” he asked.

Cas smiled. “You made me bee-shaped chocolate.”

“Dude,” Dean said. “You got me a _Millennium Falcon_.” He said it as if he couldn’t quite understand how Cas wasn’t understanding the hierarchy of the presents.

But Cas understood quite well. “You made me chocolate bees.”

“ _Millennium Falcon_ ,” Dean insisted.

“ _Chocolate bees_ ,” persisted Cas.

They both gave up with a grin.

“So, about that dance…?”

**Author's Note:**

> So I was on etsy and saw the chocolate millennium falcon so this happened. I hope you liked it! I'll see about writing them at the actual dance if I have any time later:)


End file.
